Panzer Fox
by kassad1234
Summary: Read the prologue if you want a summery.  may change the rating later for now it will be rated T  OC x OC  Fox x OC  Krystal x Panther
1. Prologue

I started this story in 2009 and after finding it among my files I have decided to rewrite it.

After The angler blitz and Krystal returning to Star Wolf and the rest of the team going on about their lives. Fox leaves for the new discovered planet of Earth.

There he joins the Army of Germany ( In this Universe the end of WW 1 was less brutal in the peace process towards the Germans, both sides found agreements and the Treaty of Versailles didn't demand war reparations. There fore the German public was less upset and the Kaiser got to keep his position although it became more like the English in the fact that the Kaiser didn't have total power. This Also means Adolf Hitler didn't come to power and the holocaust didn't happen in Germany.)

He quickly rose through the ranks of the _**Das Reichs Heer**_, even helping to set up

_**Das All Kommando**_, The German Outer Space Spec-Ops force. Married a German woman named Corinna Klingemann, and had a son named Lukas.

While Star Wolf disbanded after complications. Krystal and Panther also got married and had a daughter named Sarina. Meanwhile the Soviets and Venom make peace treaties and treaties of trade. Corneria does the same with other countries of earth including the United States, England, The Republic of Ireland (which in this Universe is whole), Spain, the Netherlands, and of course The German Empire,

Lukas is 19

Sarina is 19

Sarina's birthday is august 28 (In this story as with most of my stories Corneria has the same orbit around it's sun as earth does. I do this to avoid a large headache.)

Well I think that's all you need to know.


	2. Chapter 1

Well Chapter 1 of a new story. Don't worry I'll still finish Hitmen I just wanted to put something out while my friend who helps me by proof reading Hitmen is sick

So sit back and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Wing Commander Krystal Caroso sat down in a chair in the hanger. Her and her squad just fought off a Venom squad of at least 20 Venom F-2 "Lurkers". They shot down at least 13 before the enemy retreated, but her squad also sustained 2 losses. As she sat and thought about the battle the hanger door opened and she saw a German Messerschmitt JK 138 "Wildkatze" it had the sleek look of the American F-23 "Jackhammer" (just imagine the F-16) but had similarities to the Arwing 2 design.<p>

After it was rolled in the pilot got out and took off his helmet, It was

Leutnant zur Air Udo, he walked over and sat down in a chair next to Krystal.

"You encounter problems as vell." he asked his German accent was not as thick as some of the higher German officers she had met. Thanks to her psychic powers she has come to understand the German language a little but it is the hardest language she has encountered.(Believe me it is a hard language not the hardest in the world that would probably be Arabic Or one of the Asian languages)

"Ya. We encountered at least 20 venom fighters, shot 13 down, but we lost to men. What happened to you."

"We encountered a squad of 15 venom fighters, we shot down about 10, but lost 5."The German replied. "This war is getting so bad that I hear there actually sending _**Das All Kommando**_. If that is true then ve're about to see things get a lot more interesting."

"who?" Krystal asked. She had never heard of this group Udo spoke of. Udo's face was a look of shock.

"you've never heard of _**Das All Kommando**_?" Krystal head shook back and forth.

"_**Das All Kommando**_ roughly translated _**The Universe Commandos**_ was," Udo thought for a moment then remembered what it's leader had once told him. "It was actually founded by a Cornerian."

"Who?" Krystal asked sounding a little more interested.

"You worked with him quite closely." Udo said putting emphases on closely. Krystal's thought for a second and… It hit her. Her eyes widened in shock and she asked

"Fox McCloud." Udo nodded his head.

"Ja." He said a small grin graced his face. "He founded it after being knighted by the Kaiser and receiving The Grand Cross of the Iron Cross. He brought the plan to then Kaiser Freidrich XI. He told the Kaiser that with the war expanding to space, The German Empire would need a spec-ops force that could operate on land, sea, air, and space. The Kaiser agreed but also stated he could not give full support until Fox proved it could work, so the Kaiser gave Fox a challenge, Train 11 men to be Masters of Fighting on land, sea, air, and space. Fox accepted and he picked 11 men, not from the army, not from the Navy, not from the Air Force, but from prison, and not just some people who were pickpockets who had been picked up by the cops, 11 men who were slated for the chopping block. All 11 were sentenced for murder. Graf Adric protested this and said this would cause the German army to be disgraced in the world stage but the Kaiser allowed it. It took seven months but he did it, he turned 11 murderers into 11 great soldiers. Of course they still were not battle tested. But that all changed on August 23, 2477.

On that day a terrorist group calling themselves 'The Russian Sons of Germany' took control of the British embassy in Nuremburg and to British ambassador Sir Henry Lovejoy and 35 staff members of the embassy. Fox and his 11 men entered the embassy killed 7 of the terrorists captured the other 50 and saved all of the hostages without firing a shot."

"How is that possible?" asked a gasp

"They used only their knives. The seven dead terrorists were found in closets, there throats slit. Fox was awarded the position as head of _**Das All Kommando **_and the 11 men granted pardon by the Kaiser. Fox and his 11 men trained 11 each and currently the number of men in _**Das All Kommando **_is currently over 500, and as for Fox and his group-" Udo was cut off by a soldier.

"Herr Kommandant, Das Rote Elf." Udo's eyes opened wide

"Can it be." Udo stated before he ran out of the hanger.

* * *

><p>Next chapter we see Fox and his son. Not to mention 11 former murderers. See you next chapter<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Panzer Fox.

I really need to get more people to review.

And before we start I wanted to give you a little description of Lukas McCloud

Think anime male with Fox ears and a tail.

* * *

><p>Udo went running out of the hanger, Krystal followed him out and saw him standing there, eyes fixed on the sky. She to looked up and saw a squad of planes all painted red.<p>

"Who are they?" Krystal asked.

"Das Rote Elf." Udo replied.

"The Red Eleven?"

"Ja."

"What's so special about them?" Krystal asked.

"Well as I was about to tell you before the official designation of Fox's group is Jasta 11, but their nickname is The Red Eleven." Krystal looked up in astonishment at the 13 red planes flying in right echelon formation. " From left to right," Udo began, " Freidrich Reinhardt AKA Jaeger (hunter), Thomas Nelson AKA Rebell (rebel), Hans Aldric AKA Fleischer (Butcher), Franzl Visclosky AKA Schmied (blacksmith), Johann Fritz AKA Prediger (preacher), Dietrich Reinmann AKA Bootsmann (boatman), Johanne Fritz who is Johann's twin AKA Kirche Frauen (church lady), Helmunt Bachmeier AKA Goethe (Goethe), Willhelm Rothstein AKA Ziegenhirter (Goat herder), George Bachmeier brother of Helmunt AKA Faust (Faust), Paul Traugott AKA Nacht Anschleiher (Nightstalker), Lukas McCloud AKA Ritter (Knight), and finally the head of Jasta Eleven und all of _**Das All Kommando **_Fox McCloud AKA Der Rote Baron (The Red Baron)." As Udo finished the planes came in for a landing, when they all landed the members of Jasta 11 jumped out of their respective planes and into two rows of six as Fox stood in front of them all. He began to give them orders in German and after he finished the squad answered simultaneously with, "Jawohl Herr Kommandant."

"Gut." Fox replied and then the group disbanded till only Fox a fair sized human, and a half-breed which Krystal could only assume was Fox's son remained.

The group then began to make their way over to where her and Udo were standing. Udo immediately snapped to attention.

"Ungezwungen Udo." Fox said with a small grin on his face.

"Jawohl." Udo replied.

"Let us go inside I am two hours and three days early the Kaiser hasn't even left Earth yet." Fox stated nonchalantly. Udo just nodded his head and he, Krystal, and Fox's group entered the hanger.

As Fox sat down Lukas took the seat to his right and the human took a seat to his left. Krystal sat down in the chair facing Fox and Udo sat to the right of her.

"To begin I think proper introductions are in order so Lukas, Thomas This is Krystal, and Krystal This is Thomas," Fox said motioning towards the human, "and my son Lukas." Fox then said motioning to the half-breed.

"Guten Tag." The young half-breed said in German.

"Now that that is done let us catch-up on what has happened while I've been gone." Fox said and again that small grin danced on Fox's face."

* * *

><p>Next chapter we get into the nitty gritty of Fox's life while he has been in Germany<p>

Please read and review


End file.
